


The Christmas Bride

by Jacqualine



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas Magic, F/M, Kindred Spirits Advent Calendar, Shirbert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqualine/pseuds/Jacqualine
Summary: Day Eleven of The Kindred Spirits Advent Calendar - Romance and magic are in the air when Christmas and Anne Shirley come to Avonlea.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 57
Kudos: 114
Collections: Kindred Spirits Advent Calendar





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multichapter story that I will be adding too during the advent Calendar. New chapters will not appear every day as there are other authors to add to the calendar. As with most of my stories...suspend your disbelief and just enjoy.

Gilbert was a sad and handsome boy, that's how all the girls at school had described him. That never changed even as he grew older. He wasn't the miserable sort, he would always offer a smile and a friendly chat to those he met throughout his day, but no matter the company, there was always a light missing from his eyes, dark soulful eyes that couldn't quite hide his sadness. 

It had caused him much trouble over the years, the women he knew or met saw or sensed that sad broken soul beneath his friendly demeanour and were drawn to it, to him. The desire to fix him, and make him happy on an instinctual level, but he rejected them all...kindly of course. Gilbert Blythe would never knowingly break hearts. 

At twenty-five he was well past the normal marrying age, and despite the well intentioned advances of many parents, he had not found a suitable match, not that he was truly looking, he just didn't find any desire to take part in the courtship and pageantry of it all. He spent his days taking the morning train to Charlottetown, practising medicine with his mentor and now partner Dr. Ward, and then returning home in the evening to help his niece Delphinus with her lessons. Then he would go to bed, alone, and start the same routine over again the next day. It might have been boring and monotonous to some, but he found some security and happiness in the routine of it all. 

That routine was ripped apart on December 11th, 1898, when he received a Christmas gift he had not asked for nor expected. 

That gift was a wife.

Gilbert was waiting for the train to take him from Charlottetown to Bright River, at the end of a very tiring week. He was huddled inside the train station, trying to stay warm and out of the bitter wind that was blowing up the snow from the night before, when he noticed a woman, walk out through the doors to stand on the platform. Through the windows in the station he saw her hold her arms out wide, tilt her head back and laugh with unabashed joy, twirling around a few times as the wind whipped at her hair, pulling several strand free from her up-do. The vivid red strands seemed to dance in the cold ocean breeze. He watched her, she stayed out there for nearly fifteen minutes, before he heard the train whistle announcing that the train was about to pull into the station. He folded up his newspaper, picked up his bag and headed out to the train, climbing into his usual car, nodding at the other travellers he knew by name, forgetting the lively red head, once the train pulled out of the station, and he picked his newspaper back up to finish reading. 

"Have a good weekend Dr. Blythe." The station master said as he locked up the station and headed for home. Gilbert began to walk to the black smith in Bright River, where he stabled his horse each day.

"Excuse me?" He head a soft feminine voice say from behind him. He turned around and saw the red headed woman from earlier.

"Good evening Miss, how might I be of assistance?" 

"Do you know someone here that I could hire out to drive me to Avonlea?"

"Avonlea? Why do you need to go there?" He asked her.

"My business is my own." She replied shortly and then frowned before apologising. "I am terribly sorry for being so rude. I am originally from Halifax and find it hard to trust strangers. I am going to join my husband and his family there."

Gilbert didn't ask why her husband wasn't there to pick her up himself, but seeing as she was about to become one of his community, he did what any Avonlean would do. "I am from Avonlea, I was about to go pick up my horse from the blacksmith, I could rent a buggy for you to ride in."

"Oh I couldn't put you out." She told him.

"Nonsense. Allow me." He pointed to her two suitcases and picked them up to carry, his own bag worn across his chest to allow ease of movement, while riding the horse. The blacksmith was only a minute away from the train station and he greeted Gilbert warmly.

"Evening Doc. I was just about to get Bunny saddled up."

"Actually Tom, do you have a buggy or a carriage I could rent, Miss...uh?" Gilbert hadn't gotten her name. 

"Shirley, Anne Shirley." She told them both.

"I have offered Mrs. Shirley a ride to Avonlea." 

"I'll get Bunny into the rig, you can bring it back on Monday." Tom said and hurried to get the horse and buggy ready.

"It is so pretty here. I can't wait to see it in it's full spring glory." She said to him, looking off at the buildings and trees nearby.

"Wait until you see Avonlea at the height of summer. It's the prettiest place on the island...at least to those that live there." He told her.

"The name alone conjures up the most exquisite images, doesn't it? A tall grey castle, surround by an early morning mist, bright green ivy scaling the walls, white swans softly gliding on the surrounding moat." Gilbert smiled at the image she painted. 

"There aren't any castles there, but I'm sure you won't be disappointed."

Tom returned with the carriage and Bunny, and Miss Shirley took that moment to ask him about Gilbert.

"As a woman unknown to these parts, I must ask you Tom, will I be safe in the company of..."

"Oh you can trust Doc. I've known him since he was a boy. One of the finest lads in this county, probably the whole island." Tom assured her. Gilbert loaded her luggage into the carriage and gave her a hand up in the seat beside him.

She chattered almost nonstop the way there, pointing out trees, hills and boulders she thought were interesting, asking him questions about Avonlea, the town and the people who lived there. About 45 minutes from Avonlea, it started snowing, soft little snowflakes drifting down, she held out her hand, gloved in a thick brown woollen mitten. "They say that no two snowflakes are the same. Do you think that is true? How is it possible when the amount of snowflakes that are falling right now seems infinite. How could the flakes falling here be completely unique from ones that fell here, yesterday? Or last year, or a hundred years ago?"

"Or different from any of the the flakes that fall in other places around the world." He noted. 

"Exactly! How could we really know that? No one could see each individual flake and compare it to all the others." She nodded at him. 

She went quiet after that, staring at the snowflakes that were falling onto her sleeve, more and more by the minute. "Would you rather sit in the back?" He offered her, it wasn't fully enclosed but did have a roof and some side walls that would keep her out of some of the wind and snow.

"Oh no, it's quite lovely." She insisted, smiling her dazzling smile at him. 

"So...how long have you been married?" He asked her, remembering she was spoken for and not to allow himself to entertain any inappropriate thoughts about her beauty.

"Well, only a few days actually." She admitted. A few days? Where was her husband?

"Sorry if this is too personal, but why isn't your husband with you? How are you travelling by yourself if you are so newly married?" He asked her, she opened her mouth to speak but a strong gust of wind blew against them so strongly that she almost fell off her seat. She grabbed his arm for balance and security, looking at him with wide eyes. 

"Maybe I should go in the back, now." He stopped Bunny, long enough to help her get in the back.

"My place is on the edge of Avonlea, we should go there and wait out this storm. I can take you to your husband afterwards."

"I don't think that would be appropriate..." She had to raise her voice for him to hear her over the wind.

"I live with my brother, his mother and my niece, we will be well chaperoned and nothing untoward will happen." The next bout of wind, rattled the carriage. 

"I think that might be for the best then." She agreed, pulling her shawl up and over her head, huddling down on the seat. He sped Bunny up a bit, but didn't want to risk her turning her leg on a rock or in a hole so didn't get her into a full trot. 

Home was only 15 minutes away. The sky was dark, but he knew the way well, Bunny knew the route as well and helped him stay on the road, when he could barely see.

"We're here." He called out to her. He led Bunny and the carriage right to the barn, helping the woman out first, before he took Bunny out of the rig, wiped her down and got her into her stall, pleased to see Bash or Elijah had filled Bunny's trough with fresh oats and given her a clean pail of water. 

He grabbed her luggage and bid her to stay close to him, and then he led her across the yard to his home. Warm yellow lights led the way, he opened the door and let her inside, both of them stamping the snow off their feet. 

"Well who is this?" Hazel asked, coming to meet him by the door. 

"Anne Shirley, I met her at the train station and was giving her a ride home, when the storm got too bad. This is Hazel." He explained, if Anne had any surprise to being met by a black woman she showed no indication of it. 

"Well come on in here by the fire to warm up, both of you. I'll make you some tea, and dinner is almost ready." Hazel instructed.

"Thank you Hazel, you can not know what it is like seeing such a kind and welcoming face after a long, cold journey." Anne said, taking Hazel's hands in her own, to greet her. Hazel raised her eyebrow and looked at Gilbert, but smiled and nodded, leading Anne to the sitting room, where a fire was blazing by the hearth, then she went to make them some tea. Gilbert took her coat and hung it up, hanging his own up beside it. 

"Sebastian." They heard Hazel call out. The sound of feet on the stairs was heard, then Hazel's voice speaking to Bash's, before Bash practically ran into the room to join Gilbert and Anne Shirley.

"Well good evening, Miss." He smiled at Anne. "Aren't you full of surprises." Bash said to Gilbert.

"I met Mrs. Shirley on her way to Avonlea, I was escorting her to her husband when the storm became to difficult to travel in. Mrs Anne Shirley, I'd like to introduce my brother Sebastian Lacroix." Gilbert stressed the words Mrs and husband, so Bash wouldn't get any ideas.

"Welcome, Mrs. Shirley."

"Well actually, Shirley is my maiden name. I'm afraid I'm not quite used to my married name and forgot to use it when we first met." Anne said to Gilbert.

"Quite understandable since you've only been married for a few days. I'd wondered why I had never heard your name around here before."

"Uncle Gilby!" A tiny voice shouted at him and his favourite person in the world ran toward him, arms outstretched.

"Hello Delphine."

"It's snowing out! Daddy says we can build a snowman tomorrow." Dellie told him. "Will you help?"

"Of course, after chores though."

"Okay, I'll help you so we get done faster." She finally noticed the woman standing by the fire. "Who is that?"

"This is a new member of the Avonlea community. Dellie meet Mrs. Anne...sorry, I still haven't learned your actual name."

"Blythe, I'm Anne Blythe."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twelve of The Kindred Spirits Advent Calendar - Gilbert can't believe any of it.

His brain stopped working, had she actually said "Blythe"? He was the only Blythe in Avonlea...had another Blythe moved to the area?

"That's Uncle Gilby's name too." Delphine declared cheerfully, breaking the stunned silence of Bash and Gilbert. 

"What is?" Anne the little girl, her face taking on a confused look.

"His name. Doctor Gilbert Blythe." Delphine explained. Anne Blythe looked at Gilbert, a mixture of shock and understanding filling her face before she looked confused again, a deep blush filling her cheeks.

"Is this some sort of joke?" She asked him.

"I don't even know what is happening here." He admitted.

"That makes two of us." Bash added.

"You just happen to pick me up at the train station, and happen to bring me here?" She accused him. He didn't know why she was getting angry. "It doesn't bode well for our marriage if you think that playing cruel pranks on me if a good idea."

He swayed, literally saw spots in front of his eyes. Marriage? What did she mean marriage?

"Married? Blythe did you get married?" Bash asked, his voice filled with shock, but Gilbert could definitely hear some amusement in there. Trust Bash to find something like this funny.

"No!" "Yes." Gilbert and Anne answered at the same time. His vision went black, and he felt for the chair he knew was behind him and sat in it heavily. 

"This isn't funny." She told him.

"I completely agree." Gilbert said looking at her, his vision still slightly dark. 

"Santa did it!" Delphine exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Betty said I was stupid but I knew he could do it."

"Not now Delphine." Bash told her. "Why do you think you are married to Gilbert?"

"I don't think, I know. I have the documents to support it. They're in my luggage." She walked over to her bags, that Gilbert had placed in the corner of the room, opened one up and looked around in it, pulling out a folder of papers. "Here."

Gilbert took the papers and the spots swam before his eyes again as he read them. It was indeed his name Gilbert John Blythe. "What do they say?" Bash asked. 

"I'm not sure I understand." He admitted.

"You contacted the same agency I did, they help facilitate marriages. When we both agreed to the match we confirmed the date I would join you, and then we were married by proxy. Of course I will require a ceremony before God, why am I telling you this, you must know all about it." His...wife...was staring at him as if she suddenly realised she had made a huge mistake.

"I didn't..." Gilbert shook his head. 

"Here are the the documents you signed." She grabbed the papers, leafed through them and then thrust them back into his face.

"This is my signature. How is this possible?" He asked her, it was his signature, the papers all looked official to him but they couldn't be. He also saw they were prepared and witnessed by the lawyer he had used since his father passed away.

"Is he daft? He didn't seem to be earlier." She asked Bash, who was also just as stupefied as Gilbert. 

"Daddy it was Santa." Delphine pulled on her father's sleeve.

"Miss, I don't know anything about these, I am afraid a great hoax has been had on you." He tried to explain. "I did not seek out a wife."  
Her eyes grew round, and filled with tears, her nose turned pink and he could tell by the way she was pressing her lips together she was trying not to cry.

"I must have been a fool to think this would work." Anne said to him. "I thought perhaps that the man who wanted to marry me under such unusual circumstances, would be willing to overlook my red hair and plainness, but I should have known that this cursed hair would ruin even this last desperate attempt." She was talking loudly and gesturing wildly. Plain? Did she think she was plain? She was just about the prettiest, no, most stunning woman he had ever seen. The way her eyes glinted when she was excited, her full red lips smiled easily and her hair, it was her crowning glory...why would she need a man willing to overlook it? Her husband should worship it. He shook his head and tried to focus.

"Miss Shirley, let me assure you, your hair is playing no part in this. This has nothing to do with you personally. I did not do this." He insisted.

"If you didn't do this, then how do I have these papers, with your signature?"

"I honestly don't know."

"I do!" Delphine practically shouted. "I asked Santa to to find Uncle Gilby a wife! And now she's here. Santa is real, and I have proof. I can't wait to tell Betty all about it." She continued on, oblivious to the looks the others were giving her.

"Delphine, Santa doesn't bring wives. He brings toys." Bash explained.

"I know that's how it usually is Daddy, but I asked Santa to help Uncle Gilbert. I told him I didn't need any toys this year." 

"Dellie, I appreciate your help, but I am pretty sure that Santa didn't do this, besides it's not even Christmas yet." Gilbert pointed out. The little girl frowned for a moment, thinking about his answer and then smiled brightly again.

"He's too busy delivering toys on Christmas Eve, the sleigh is filled up with toys, there's no room for people in there."

Gilbert didn't want to be the one who told a seven year old there was no Santa but with the appearance of Anne Shirley, he might have to.  
"Santa can do wondrous things but he can't do something like this Delphine." He father said. 

"You're wrong. You'll see, by Christmas Eve you are going to be so thankful I wrote Santa a letter asking him to get you a wife. Just you wait." She ran out of the room in tears. 

Bash looked at Gilbert. "I've got to go." He followed Dellie out of the room. Gilbert and Anne stared at each other in silence, hearing Bash tell his mother a very quick rundown of the situation and then Bash's feet up the stairs to Dellie's room, followed by Hazel running up the stairs too.

"I don't know why you are pretending not to know about this, maybe some buyer's remorse, but you seemed quite kind and respectful on your application and accompanying letter."

"What letter?" He asked her.

"It's there with the other papers." She pointed. He rifled through them until he found it. Goosebumps broke out over his skin as he read it. It was clearly his hand writing, it was worded how he wrote and spoke. The letter was dated several weeks after the dates on the application, he would have had to have had some sort of fugue state more than a few times to have filled these out.

"Dear Anne, 

Is that alright? Addressing you "Dear"? How else should a man address a letter to his fiancee? Even that sounds strange to my own ears. Fiancee. I suppose I should thank you for agreeing to this unusual engagement and marriage. I know we will be virtual strangers when we finally meet in a few weeks, but please be assured that I look forward to us not only becoming man and wife, but very good friends.

Yours Gilbert.

P.S. Was that too forward?"

"Gilbert?" He heard Hazel entering the room. "I just prepared the guest room for your..." She looked at Anne. "Guest."

"Thank you Hazel, I will bring her up there so she can...." He didn't know what to say. What did surprise wives do?

"Freshen up before dinner." Hazel provided, and then she left them alone again.

"I honestly do not remember doing any of this. I'm going to need to speak to my lawyer tomorrow, you are certainly welcome to stay, until this is sorted out."

"You really don't remember?" She asked him, looking less angry and more worried.

"I really don't. I have never had periods of forgetfulness, so unless Santa really did grant Dellie's wish...I have no explanation." She just stared at him, and he couldn't help but remember how cheerful and lively she had been just an hour before. "Come on, let me show you the guest room."


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Thirteen of the Kindred Spirits Advent Calendar - Gilbert tries to wrap his head around the strange situation.

Dinner was quiet and awkward, Hazel and Bash asked polite questions to Anne, who answered them back just as politely, but it was mostly just silence. He did learn she was from Halifax, had no remaining family members and had worked as nanny. That told him she wasn't from a wealthy family, as she could have secured a job as a governess, he hated himself for it, but he couldn't help but feel distrust toward her. Maybe this was an elaborate scam to trick him...out of what though? He didn't have much money, the farm was successful and produced a modest profit, most of that went to Bash, as he did the most work. Gilbert was not wealthy by any means, what would there be to scam from him? Even his family heirlooms were not worth any real money, despite being priceless to him. Was she just someone trying to get out of a bad life? Trick a country doctor into marrying her and rise in station. He snorted to himself at that, as though he had some sort of high station in society. 

It made no sense to him that she would try to use him for anything, other than what she had presented, she wanted a husband and chose one that seemed like they would suit. 

After dinner she insisted on helping Hazel clean up and Gilbert joined Bash in the barn to get the animals ready for the night, slopping the pigs, giving them fresh water, making sure they had all the chickens in the coop. Talking as they worked.

"Blythe care to explain?"

"I really wish I could. I didn't do any of it, I know it sounds crazy, how could someone who never met me, forge my signature?"

"You think she is running a con?" Bash asked him.

"I thought the same thing, for what purpose though? We aren't exactly rolling in dough." Gilbert pointed out. 

"You missing any time?" Bash's tone got serious and he looked closely at Gilbert's face.

"I don't think so. My days are very routine, all appointments are logged. I think I would be aware of missing memories."

"So what are you going to do with her then?"

"Let her stay here until I see my lawyer tomorrow. It's not like we can just throw her out."

"How did she seem, on the way here? How did you even end up driving her?"

Gilbert told him the story of seeing Anne at the train station in Bright River, and how she was friendly and chatty, how she seemed to see beauty in ever rock, tree, bush they had passed. 

"You like her." Bash declared with a grin.

"What? No I don't. I don't know her."

"She is your wife..." Bash teased some more as they walked back to the house, Gilbert ignored that comment.

She was already up in her room when they got inside. Hazel was sitting at the kitchen table drinking some tea. "Did you get any information Ma?" Bash asked her.

"Not much. She seems to really believe that she is married to Gilbert and is hurt and confused why he claims he doesn't remember arranging it."

"Hopefully talking to the lawyer tomorrow will help set her straight, and she can get on with her life." Gilbert said to them.

"Why not keep things the way they are?" Hazel asked him. "She is a nice woman, pretty, clean. You could do worse." Was she seriously suggesting he keep a stranger for a wife?

"You aren't serious."

"Why not, Mary and I knew each other a short time when we got married." Bash said. 

"Both of you? I'm going to bed. Good night."

Sleep was hard to find for him, laying in bed tossing and turning, thinking about the beautiful redhead just a few doors down that claimed she was his. It was completely preposterous he told himself, but he couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if they were married.

He was up early the next morning, having only managed a few hours of sleep, he got up and did the morning chores before Bash or Hazel were up, and was in the kitchen making some coffee when everyone started drifting in. Anne joined them as Hazel was cooking breakfast, Gilbert was reading a medical journal and Bash was helping Delphine with some schoolwork. She was wearing the same travelling outfit she had worn the day before.

"Going somewhere?" Bash asked her.

"I've decided to join Dr. Blythe on his visit to the lawyer, since this will impact my future as well." She stated, then looked at Gilbert. "If you don't mind, that is."

"Of course not. We can leave right after breakfast."

She seemed to be in better spirits that morning, asking Delphine about her schoolwork, asking question to Bash about the farm and which crops they grew.

Hazel refused her offer to help clean up after, insisting that Gilbert and Anne get on into town so they could sort everything out.   
Gilbert and Bash went out to the barn to hitch up the rented carriage to return to Tom the Blacksmith, Bash would meet them later at the train station in Bright River with their carriage and Trixie, their other horse. Gilbert was sitting in the carriage out front when Anne came out with her luggage. She dropped her bags on the porch and ran out into the yard. 

"It's beautiful." She exclaimed, smiling at the scene, every tree, bush, and building were covered in snow.

"They don't get much snow in Halifax?" He asked her.

"Oh they do, but somehow it never looks this pretty. It's muddy and sooty and dirty so quickly. This just looks so...pristine." She stared at the scenery as if committing it to memory and then returned for her luggage on the porch.

"What are you doing?" He asked her. Jumping down to help her with the bags.

"I thought I should bring my things. It will be easier to have them with me."

'She thinks I don't want her and will just leave from Charlottetown.' He thought.

"You don't have to leave right away. I'm sure all your plans involved staying here...do you even have anywhere to stay in Charlottetown...or Halifax?"

"Don't worry about me. I will be perfectly fine." She smiled brightly at him and started to climb up into the carriage. Gilbert frowned, he didn't know her well but it seemed to him she was lying. 

Bash clearly didn't expect to see Mrs. Blythe exiting the train, with the assistance of her husband. his eyes were huge with questions but he warmly greeted Anne and helped her into their carriage, while Gilbert put her luggage in the back. He'd already retrieved Bunny from the blacksmith and she was hitched to the back, as there wasn't room up front beside Trixie. 

"So...all went well?" He finally asked as they had begun the drive. Gilbert didn't know how to answer that, and Anne didn't comment either.

"We have some answers, and more questions. We can discuss it at home, when we are all together." Gilbert said, and Bash nodded.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 of the Kindred Spirits Advent Calendar - Gilbert ad Anne fill in the rest of the family.

If Hazel was surprised to see Anne again, she didn't show it. Delphine was deliriously happy and hugged the woman tightly. "I knew you would be back. Santa knows what he is doing." She insisted.

Gilbert took her things back to the guest room, she followed behind him, standing in the door while he put the bags down. "I'm sorry Gilbert." She said, guilt heavy in her voice.

"Don't be. We have a plan, we'll figure it out." He told her. Then he went to his own room and changed out of his nice clothes, staring at the room. He was going to need new sheets and blankets, he could take the wardrobe out of the spare room and put it here. They were going to have to get her a table to sit at, to put her things on, a vanity table, with a mirror. He sat on the edge of the bed, his mind reeling and his heart racing. Still unable to reconcile everything that was happening.

He didn't want to answer any questions without Anne's presence, so he stayed in his room until he heard Hazel call up that dinner was ready, he waited for her leave hers and go down the stairs, then waited a few more minutes and followed her down.

Bash was sitting at the table beside Delphine, who was chatting to Anne. Anne was standing at the door, looking out the window, as though lost in her thoughts, but she was still holding up her end of the conversation with Dellie. Hazel was at the stove, dishing up the plates.

"Wash your hands Gilbert." She told him. He nodded and moved to the sink.

"I can't wait any longer, what happened in Charlottetown?" Bash asked them. Gilbert kept washing his hands, but spoke.

"We went right to Mr. Kennedy's office, he was just finishing up with a client so we only had to wait a few minutes." Gilbert said as he dried his hands and moved to the table. That was the easy part to explain to them.

"So what did he say?" Hazel asked, putting the plate down in front of Gilbert. 

"He clearly remembers me coming to him some months ago, inquiring about the service that helped facilitate marriages like this." Gilbert told them. "He said we met several times, including just a few weeks ago for the final papers. The ones where I agreed to marry Anne, and he witnessed me sign the forms himself." Bash dropped his fork, staring at Gilbert, then at Anne, and back to Gilbert.

"Blythe, I don't understand." He finally said.

Gilbert shook his head at Bash. "Neither do I brother. I don't remember any of this. And my only conclusion is that I am losing my mind or..."

"Santa did it!" Dellie provided happily.

"Or Santa did it." Gilbert repeated.

"Did your lawyer say if you seemed out of character?" Hazel asked.

"We asked him that, and he said nothing seemed amiss. Gilbert behaved as he normally did, and the only unusual thing was the service Gilbert was interested in." Anne answered. "Apparently a handsome doctor acquiring a bride this way is quite rare."

Gilbert blushed when she called him handsome, but Mr. Kennedy had said something similar. "I even went to the office to see Ira."

"Dr. Ward was very happy to meet me, and had apparently heard all about Dr. Blythe's, Gilbert's upcoming marriage. He hadn't witnessed any behaviours that would cause him concern regarding Gilbert's mental state." Anne finished for him, and he chuckled inwardly that his "wife" was already answering for him.

"So this is real? You two are married?" Bash asked.

"We are married. For real." Gilbert answered. He looked at Anne, she was looking down at her plate. 

"We can get an annulment, in the agreement, there is a probationary period of four weeks, if at the end of that time, either party wishes to dissolve the marriage, we can." Gilbert said, Anne looked up at him then, he couldn't tell what she was thinking. 

"Annulled? Like a divorce?" Hazel sounded scandalised.

"Not quite, it's more like the marriage never happened."

"But you can't live like husband and wife and then change your mind." Hazel was clearly horrified by the idea.

"Of course not." Gilbert agreed. "Any consummation..." He paused looking at Delphine, such talk in front of a child was outrageous. "Well we can't get an annulment if that occurs. Which it won't." He insisted, feeling his face turning red. 

"So are you going to stay married? Or get the annulment?" Bash asked them.

"Well, we talked about it, and we have decided to get to know each other. If we are well suited then we would have a ceremony performed by the reverend in a months time." Anne spoke up. 

"Can I be a flower girl?" Delphine asked. "I should be because I'm the one who wrote to Santa, and you don't really know any other little girls." She said. 

"Dellie when did you write your letter to Santa? Last week? This has all been going on for months."

"Uncle Gilby, I knew it would take time for Santa to find you a wife. I wrote him back in September. On the first day of school, we had to write a letter, to anyone in the world, or from history. Betty was writing to Jesus, she wanted to thank him for helping make her Grampy's gout hurt less. I was going to write to Mama, but then I thought that I could talk to her everyday, right outside. So when Laura said she was writing to Santa, I decided to write to him too, but I didn't know what to ask for. I was working on it right here after school when Grandma said it was too bad that Uncle Gilby didn't have a wife because he seemed sad and lonely." Gilbert looked at Hazel who had the decency to looked embarrassed to be gossiping about him. "So I decided to ask Santa, it was going to take a while to find someone that Uncle Gilby really liked, since all those other ladies annoyed him, and they were so pretty too, and now she's here. Can I call you Auntie Anne?" 

"If your father thinks it's a good idea then, you may." Anne said to the little girl.

"Can I Daddy?"

"I don't see why not." Bash answered.

"Delphine?" Anne called to the child. "What happened to the letter? Was it mailed?"

"I got a good mark on it, a A-, Betty only got a B because she spelled Jesus wrong four times! They weren't mailed but Betty and I sent our letters out."

"How?" Gilbert asked.

"We put them in bottles and threw them in the ocean. Remember when we had messages in a bottle Daddy? And you took us to the beach?"

"I remember Delphine."

"Grandma can you make me a pretty dress for the wedding?"

"Well now Doux-Doux, I think we should wait for a bit." Hazel said. Gilbert knew she didn't want to get the girl excited, only to be disappointed if no wedding occurred. 

"Could I help make it too?" Anne spoke up. "It wouldn't have to be for a wedding. A new fancy dress for Christmas or Birthday parties...with puffed sleeves."

"Yes!! Please Grandma?"

"You do need a new dress. I'll have to go into town and get some fabric." Hazel agreed, and Delphine began to clap with excitement. 

"After dinner would you like to go for a short walk with me Anne? I could show you the surrounding area."

"I would like that very much, Gilbert."

They couldn't go very far as it was getting dark outside, but he showed her the area around the farm, told her which path to take to go to town, and which paths would lead to the Barry's and the Cuthbert's the two closest neighbours. They spent a few minutes in the barn, she was quite enamoured by Bunny and Trixie and laughed with glee when they each ate a few apples out of her hand.

Bash came out while he introduced Anne to the pigs, something she insisted on, and she was excited to help him slop the pigs. 

Afterwards, they sat in the parlour, Anne looking at his father's library of books in wonder, having great difficulty in choosing which one to read.

"I have never seen anyone have so many books in their home. Of course the library in Halifax has thousands of more books than this but...in your own home."

"Did your family not have many?" He asked her.

"I don't know, both my parents died when I was still a baby." She was an orphan...like him.

"I'm sorry to hear that. "

"So did you live with relatives?" He studied her while she ran her fingers over the books as she studied their titles and authors. He thought he saw a shadow of a frown on her face.

"No. I moved back and forth from an orphan asylum to families that needed help." He had more questions but thought it wasn't the time, he didn't know her well enough to probe deeper, just yet.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Seventeen of the Kindred Spirits Advent Calendar - Anne and Gilbert get to know each other.

They tried to spend a few hours together each day, when he came home from work, they would eat dinner with the family, and then spend the rest of the evening alone in the parlour, reading together, talking or playing games. Gilbert taught her to play chess, and she was a quick study, he figured she would be able to beat him before this was all said and done. She was well read, as he had suspected, she had read many of the same classics he had, some he hadn't and with her voracious love of reading, had read whatever was available to her, including textbooks and manuals, so she had a basic understanding of things many people didn't.

He didn't ask her any pointed questions about her life in the asylum, but sometimes she would reveal things that happened to her there. The Matron hadn't liked her to ramble on, from the dark look on her face when mentioned it, Gilbert assumed that she had been physically punished for those transgressions. Another time she mentioned that one of her jobs at the asylum was to bring the empty milk bottles in and take the empty ones out. She became friendly with the milk man, and he was the one who recommended her for the first Nanny job she got after she was too old to stay at the asylum. She was still friendly with the milkman, a Mr. Avery and had written him a letter that Hazel had mailed for her.

She filled him in on the plans for Dellie's new dress, a frothy thing that would have ruffles, puffed sleeves and lace accents, she used the quiet time alone with him to work on a Christmas present for Hazel. It was a new apron and some pot holders, Anne was also embroidering them. "There isn't much time left until Christmas, and she is always around during the day." Anne grinned. "She takes care of all of you, and now me, I just want to show her my appreciation."

Gilbert knew she had also made a present for Bash and Dellie, which led him to suspect she would have something for him as well on Christmas morning. He spent several lunch breaks in the shops around his office looking for just the right thing.

The Friday after Anne arrived was December 18th and it would be Gilbert's last day of work until after the holiday. Gilbert usually took that time off so he could be close to home and enjoy the season. He knew there was some work around the farm that Bash would need help with, and they still had to chop down a tree and decorate it.

Anne was enchanted with the idea of a Christmas tree. "I've never had one before. How do you chose? What kind of decorations do you have? Can I help make some? Where will it go?"

"Why don't you and Blythe take a walk tomorrow and look for a good tree. Then Dellie and I can join you later and help get it down and back to the house." Bash suggested. Anne turned with wide eyes to Gilbert.

"Could we? I haven't really been into the woods here, I would love to explore them, and choosing a Christmas tree? What an adventure."

"It sounds like a great idea to me. We can go after breakfast tomorrow." He told her.

"I am so overcome with excitement. I don't think I will sleep a wink." She declared. Then started asking Hazel about making decorations.

"We have some, that belonged to Gilbert's parents, and Mary. We've made some over the years too, and of course popcorn and cranberry chains. We can make a few new ones out of the lace that we have left over from Delphine's dress." Hazel suggested.

"Oh yes please Hazel." Then Anne started to ask about their traditions, and if the ones in Canada were very different from those in Trinidad. Gilbert couldn't help but to smile at her enthusiasm for the whole holiday. He tore his gaze away from her, and saw Bash had caught him staring, offering Gilbert a knowing smile. Gilbert just shook his head and rolled his eyes at Bash. His brother had already made it very clear he liked Anne and wanted Gilbert to make sure things worked out and she stayed with them. 

It had only been one week but Gilbert found himself excited to see her each night when he got home, interested in her stories about her day, even if it was helping Hazel make scones or insisting she help Bash clear fresh snow off the porch. He'd agreed to give it a month, but he was starting to imagine many months...a lifetime.

It was cold the next day, he and Anne bundled up and set out to the wood near the house. The snow was crunchy on top and made noise when their feet broke through. Even though her nose was red from the cold, she looked blissfully happy.

"It is simply wondrous." She told him, once inside the forest he led her along the familiar path he would take to the schoolhouse when he was a boy. She would stop and study every fir and pine tree she spotted, asking his advice on if he thought it was too tall, small, skinny, fat or sparse, telling him that it was a very serious decision.

"I simply can not decide. What if I choose wrong and ruin Christmas for everybody?" She asked him. Her eyes huge with worry, they seemed so blue out in the sunlight, her red hair vivid against the white and brown of the forest.

"That won't happen Anne. I promise you, whichever tree we pick will be fine."

"But it can't just be fine, it has to be wonderful, beautiful...perfect."

"Three years ago, the tree Bash and I chose was home to a squirrel...hibernating. We chopped it down and the squirrel ran out. Dellie was there and started crying that we chopped down the squirrels home. You can't do worse than that." He admitted the tragic story to her and she looked like she might cry.

"But doesn't the squirrel hide their food for the winter in their tree? That poor little squirrel."

"We found the nest and left it by the stump, hopefully the little guy was able to use his old nest to make a new one, and get his nuts and seeds hidden away again. We make sure to look for nests before chopping now."

"That would be the sensible thing to do. Was Christmas tragically ruined after that?"

"No, it was still a warm and happy time for us. Dellie was cheered up by the hope that the squirrel could build his nest again. So you see, even if we choose a tree that drops all it's needles, it can not ruin Christmas."

"You're probably right, I've just never celebrated Christmas with a family before." 

He stopped walking and looked at her. "Never? Not even with the families you were working for?"

"When I was still a child, the families I stayed with never included me. When I left the asylum and gained employment, they would give me a gift or two and a small bonus, which I always appreciated, but no, I never experienced the real joy of a family Christmas."

It broke his heart that a girl with her imagination had been denied even a small taste of the Yuletide season. He vowed to himself to make sure she never felt that way again, startling himself with the promise. Had he already decided he would like her to stay? Should he tell her? He decided to wait to reveal his intentions until he knew for sure how they both felt. Just in case she felt they didn't suit each other and would leave Avonlea. 

She was looking at a tree, walking around it, while he thought about her. They had been getting to know each other, they had some similar interests, he certainly found her attractive, that was probably more of a foundation then some couples were afforded. Could he love her? Or she him? Should he actively try and court her, show her he had some romance in him. Did he even have romance in him? 

"What about this one, it doesn't have too many spaces, it doesn't seem too tall." She brought him out of his internal thoughts. Looking at her by the tree she had decided on. It was a little taller than him, a bit wide, but not so much it wouldn't fit in the room.

"Any squirrel nests?" He asked her and shrugged at him.

"I was hoping you could confirm that." She said sheepishly.

"Of course." He looked carefully at the tree and in between the boughs for any signs of a nest, or any holes that a creature might be living inside.

"It looks like a good choice to me. We can go back, warm up for a bit and then bring Bash and Dellie back to get it down and bring it back."

"How will we find it? There are a lot of similar trees here."

He pulled a piece of string out of his pocket and tied it onto one of the branches. "This isn't my first time." He told her with a grin, and she clapped and congratulated him on his ingenuity. "Lots of people do it like that." He tried to explain away her compliment.

"Dr. Blythe, please allow me to freely compliment my husband's cleverness and intelligence." She teased, and he found his face going red from her attention. It was not lost on him that this was one of the few times she had referred to him as such, since they had agreed to get to know each other.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eighteen of the Kindred Spirits Advent Calendar - Anne and Gilbert get closer.

Dellie agreed the tree was perfect and Bash and Gilbert chopped it down and carried it back to their house, Anne and Dellie played in the woods while the men worked. They could hear Anne and Dellie "searching" for forest sprites. 

They ate as much popcorn as they strung, maybe more, and as a family, decorated the tree. Anne studied every decoration before it was hung, charmed by the oldest pieces from Gilbert's parents, she proudly hung the ornaments she had created with Hazel. Tiny woollen angels with wings made from the lace that was left over from Delphine's dress. 

They sang Christmas carols around the tree that evening after dinner. The candles on the tree lit up, Anne stared at the tree, tears shining in her eyes, he stared at her.

He asked her if she wanted to go to church with them the next day."I don't know Gilbert. Won't it be hard to explain? Especially if I'm not here in a few weeks?" She asked him, and he knew she had a good point. He wanted to come right out and ask her if she wanted to stay, but he didn't want to put pressure on her. He wanted her to stay because she wanted to, because she saw a future with him.

"You'll be alright here, by yourself?"

"Of course I will. You have a wonderful morning at church and I will see you when you get home."

"If you're sure..."

"I am."

He regretted it immediately. He was unable to concentrate during the sermon, he kept imagining all sorts of horrible things happening to Anne. Bear attack...there were no bears on the Island but he still imagined it. Or a gang of outlaws kidnapping her, what if she fell on some ice and laid there with no one to help her? He all but jumped out of the pew when the service was over, and ushered Bash, Hazel and Delphine out quickly, especially before Dellie could meet up with Betty and tell her all about her new Aunt Anne. He waved a quick good-bye to Moody, who was the new reverend and his wife Ruby.

"In a hurry to get home for a particular reason, Blythe?" Bash asked as Gilbert urged Trixie to go a little faster. Gilbert ignored him and kept his eyes ahead, not wanting to explain that Anne was now Gilbert's responsibility and he just wanted to make sure she was safe. That was a husband's duty, wasn't it?

The house was still standing and there were no signs of fire or bear attack. "I'll put the wagon away." Bash said with a smile and taking the reins from Gilbert.

"Thanks Bash." He jumped down, helped Hazel out of the wagon and then ran up the stairs and into the house. He could hear her singing in the kitchen, and then a warm, sweet smell hit him.

"Something smells good." Dellie said as she entered the house too. 

In the kitchen they found Anne, baking Christmas cookies, there were stars, trees and snowmen. "You're back. I was hoping to be finished and all cleaned up before then." She said with a little pout.

"Can I have one?" Dellie asked Anne.

"After you wash your hands." Anne said and Delphine ran to the sink, and with clean dry hands she chose one of the snowmen cookies, with white icing and pieces of dried fruit for the eyes.

"Now come take off your boots and coat, Delphine, you and Gilbert are making a mess on my floors." Hazel ordered, shooting an unhappy look his way. He smiled sheepishly but stayed in the kitchen, he could hardly stop staring at her. She looked so happy, she wore a brilliant smile, and had patch of flour on her cheek.

"Would you like one?" She asked him.

"I would." He walked around the table to stand beside her and select a cookie, he chose a star and took a bite of it, it was delicious, he thought and at her expectant look knew he had to tell her so.

"It's beautiful." He said to her. He realised his mistake but decided not to correct it, instead he reached a hand up and with his thumb, gently brushed the flour off her face. "Absolutely perfect." He hoped she knew he meant that she really was breathtaking. The flour was gone but he couldn't stop himself from running his thumb over her warm skin, tinted pink from his attention, a sprinkle of freckles tempting him to continue to trace their path over her face. He realised he was leaning down to kiss her and startled himself, pulling back and dropping his hand. The spell was broken and she looked back down at her cookies, avoiding his gaze, her face redder than before. 

"Ahem." Bash cleared his throat from the doorway, sending a rush of guilt through Gilbert, as though he had been caught doing something wrong, but Bash was smiling with a proud look and Gilbert. Bash clearly knew what Gilbert had been considering and approved. "I heard there were cookies." Bash said as he strolled into the kitchen.

"Help yourself." Anne said.

"They are amazing Anne. Thank you, I'm going to go change." Gilbert told them, leaving the room before he made a fool of himself.

The next day he took the horse and went to visit some dear friends. Hitching his horse in front of their home and then knocking on the door, a basket of Hazel's scones under his arm.

"Gilbert Blythe! What are you doing here? Moody!" Ruby MacPherson exclaimed when she saw Gilbert at the door. "Come on in out of the cold."

He followed her in and she took his coat and then offered him a cup of tea, to go with the scones, while she called for Moody again. In the kitchen, MJ was in his high chair, this is what everyone called Moody Jr.

"Hello MJ!" Gilbert greeted him, going over to squeeze his cheeks and give him a kiss, as Ruby put the kettle on the stove.

"You left church in a hurry yesterday." 

"Well yes...that's what I wanted to talk to you and Moody about."

"Gilbert!" Moody exclaimed as he entered the kitchen, his daughter Caroline in his arms.

"Uncle Gilby!" She cried and put her arms out for him. He took her and gave her a hug. 

"I missed you, Horse Shoe." He used the nickname he had given her when she was just a few month old. Calling her his lucky charm like a rabbit's foot or a horse shoe. 

"Me too." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Alright, Sweetie, let Uncle Gilbert put you down so he can visit your Papa."

"Okay, Mama." Caroline answered and Gilbert put her down in one of the chairs at the table and sat beside her. He always let he steal sips of his tea when he visited. 

"Gilbert was about to tell us why he ran out church this week." Ruby told her husband.

"Everything alright at home?" Moody asked. He was the reverend now that the old one had retired, and he liked to keep a close eye on his flock. It wasn't often that Gilbert or the LaCroixs missed a service. 

"Have I got a story for you." Gilbert said.

He left their place feeling excited. Ruby had always been the kind of girl to dream about romance and courtship and he knew she was the one to go to about wooing Anne. She had been enthralled by their tale, whispering that it was God's will, but between the three of them had come up with a plan that Ruby guaranteed would sweep Anne off her feet. 

"I know I die from happiness if it happened to me." She declared and Gilbert raised his eyebrow at Moody, he was nodding but didn't seem to understand that Ruby was clearly stating she wanted some similar attention. He kicked him gently under the table and with a pointed look gestured to Ruby, who was wiping some crumbs from MJ's face. Moody looked like he understood so Gilbert left it at that. He had his own wife to worry about. 

Now he just had to get back to his place and see if he could get Bash to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I know the old flour on the cheek thing is cliche...but I am a sucker for the classics!!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-Two of the Kindred Spirits Advent Calendar - Christmas Eve. 
> 
> This is the final chapter but I may write an epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad you guys like this! I know it was out there and I love you guys just going with it. I know when I write my psychic aliens vs the evil trolls story, you guys won't even bat an eye. LOL
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

He was nervous as the days leading up to his grand romantic gesture passed by. Bash helped him with the set up and the planning, spending a few hours away from the farm, getting everything ready. He was confident Anne didn't suspect anything, and he was careful not to let anything slip.

Since he was off for the holiday, he and Anne began taking a walk together after breakfast, he led her through the woods, fields and paths surrounding the Blythe property. He loved those moments alone with her because that is when she seemed most open. She would answer his questions, and she would answer hers. 

He was learning more about her life in service and in the asylum, she would answer in a very matter of fact voice, as though she was talking about the weather and not the beatings Mr. Hammond delivered to her, not about the nonstop taunting and bullying she suffered at the hands of the other girls at the asylum, not about the loneliness and fear she felt in the homes of some of the families she worked for, and not at the worthlessness the Matron seemed intent to make her believe. He would clench his fist when she recounted a story, wishing he could go and make these people pay for their cruelty.

How had she managed? He wondered, how had she come out so kind, and loving, when her only examples of humanity had been the dregs of society? He would watch her with Dellie, helping her read, playing a silly game or creating a snow family out front of the house. She wasn't faking that, she truly cared about the little girl, despite no blood relation...despite the fact that most of society wouldn't give a black child the time of day. Anne never treated Bash, Hazel or Delphine with disdain, harshness or judgement, she treated them as equals and Gilbert found he especially liked that about her.

That led him to the epiphany as to why none of those other women had interested him. Beyond their vapidness, they had always looked at his family with barely hidden revulsion, or like they were things to be pitied, gushing to Gilbert that he was such a brave man taking in Bash and his family. They wouldn't or couldn't understand that the Lacroixs had done as much for, if not more for Gilbert as he might have done for them. They loved him and lifted him up when he had no one, and if the woman he was to spend the rest of his life with couldn't understand that, well she wouldn't be the one for him. The more he got to know Anne, the more certain he felt that she was the one for him. 

The plan was to surprise Anne on Christmas Eve, soon after sunset, he and Bash had gone to Moody and Ruby's, taking Trixie and Bunny with them, and then along the way, he dropped Bash off in the woods to finish setting up the surprise. They hadn't had dinner yet, Hazel knew about the plan and was distracting Anne while Gilbert prepared. They were in the kitchen, cleaning up from making some mince meat pies for Christmas Day treats.

"Anne, I have a surprise for you." He said as he entered the kitchen. Her eyes grew wide and she smiled, genuinely surprised.

"A surprise for me?" She said like she couldn't believe it.

"Yes. You'll need to dress warmly."

"Let me get my boots and coat." She said the excitement clear in her voice as she ran from the room.

"Are we gonna keep Auntie Anne?" Delphine asked him.

"She isn't a stray cat Delphine, but I'm hoping she will want to stay." He said to his niece. They couldn't say more because Anne came running back, boots on, pulling on her jacket and wrapping a scarf around her neck.

"Let's go then." Gilbert said, opening the back door and gesturing for her to exit. He led her to the barn, where Trixie and Bunny were waiting, harnessed to a sleigh that Gilbert had borrowed from Moody. There were several thick blankets to lay over their laps, for warmth. She gasped when she saw the sleigh, walking close to it.

"I have never ridden in one of these before." She told him.

"Well you won't be able to say that after tonight." He said, holding out his hand to help her into it. 

Once they were settled, blankets covering them, he snapped the reins to start the horses, leading them to the path that held more surprises. "It's snowing so softly, it's as if it were from a novel." She exclaimed. 

After a few minutes through the path, lights could be seen up a head, this was Bash's part of the set up. There were lanterns, hanging from trees lighting the path and creating, what Ruby insisted would be a romantic atmosphere. "Oh..." Anne breathed as she saw the lanterns lining the trail. "This is for me?"

"Yes." He smiled down at her, snow had collected on her head and in her hair that was laying against her shoulders.

"It's magical."

"You didn't wear a hat." He noted and she put her hands up and patted her head.

"It's alright." She said but he pulled his cap off and put it on her head. She smiled a thank you at him and pulled it down, and looked impossibly beautiful to him.

They didn't have an infinite amount of lanterns so they had borrowed some and then came up with the idea to just go around the same looping part of the path to make it seem longer than it was. If Anne caught on she was too happy to say. Eventually he turned the horses off the path and led them to the bridge that crossed Barry's Pond. He had permission from William Barry to use it, and Bash had set up lanterns there as well. Gilbert helped her out of the sleigh and up onto the bridge, stopping at the halfway point with her.

"I was hoping the moon would be out." He said to her.

"I think the snow is perfect." She said to him.

"Anne...I know we agreed to give it a month, and I promise to give you that time if you need it. However, I feel that I must make my intentions known. I was surprised by your appearance, perplexed on how this marriage came about with no memory of it, I was suspicious, and worried I was going insane, but I know now that I want you to stay. I think that you are someone that not only do I already care about, but one I could grow to love. I hope you might feel the same way." He said to her. It was more or less what he had planned out in his mind to say, he hoped it would be well received by her.

He studied her face, watching for any hint of a reaction, she was looking at him, studying him. Finally she smiled, removed one of her gloves, and reached up, brushing the snow out of his hair. "I wanted to do that the first night we met, you were driving me to Avonlea...to my husband and my future. But there I was in a carriage with a handsome stranger, who didn't roll his eyes when I pointed out trees, or talked about snowflakes, a handsome stranger who was rescuing me in a sense. Not once have you rolled your eyes at me, haven't laughed behind a look or told me I was talking too much. You have never recoiled in disgust when I tell you about...how I grew up. You've given me respect and friendship, I didn't know that was a possibility when I contacted that agency, you've helped give me some of my happiest, my only happy memories, a sleigh ride through a magical forest with a handsome man, one that is my husband and no longer a stranger, I couldn't even imagine these things could happen outside the pages of a novel. You hope I feel the same way? That I would want to stay? There's no where else I want to be but with you." She had tears in her eyes by the end, he could feel some in his eyes as well. She wanted to stay, this was going to be an actual marriage. 

There was just one thing left to do. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small pouch, removing his mother's ring from it, and got down on one knee, holding her hand in his. He could feel her hand shaking, and he wondered if she was nervous or cold, she wore a smile that made his heart skip a beat so he knew she wasn't afraid. "Anne Shirley, please do me the honour of being my wife. We'll never be wealthy, there won't be fine silks or opulent homes, but there will be my undying support and friendship, and I truly hope love and happiness."

"Before I say yes, I should warn you, I have been known to have a quick temper. Wicked and fierce it's been called." She told him, and he laughed at that.

"Then I will be sure to never make you mad." He promised, she laughed at that.

"Yes, Gilbert I will be you wife. I want to be your wife." He put the ring on her finger and then stood up, wanting to pull her into his arms and kiss her, but unsure if she would allow that sort of physical contact. She let him know by sliding her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest, he didn't hesitate to hug her back. Letting himself feel her, for the very first time, liking the way she seemed to there in his arms so perfectly.

They stayed there on the bridge, her in his arms, for longer than was proper but he found he didn't care. Reluctantly he let her go, still holding her hand in his, running a finger over the ring that now sat on her finger, a reminder that it was real, and she was staying.

"Let's get back, before Bash sends out a search party for us." She nodded and they walked hand in hand to the sleigh, he brushed the snow off the seat so she wouldn't get wet from sitting in it and got in beside her, and started for home. Smiling when she looped an arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder.  
Some point on the way home he let the horses have free rein, they knew the way and wanted to get back to the warm barn for their dinner. He took the opportunity to wrap his arm around her, pulling her closer to him, with his other hand he tilted her face toward his and lowered his lips to hers, wanting to experience their first kiss alone, without the worry of someone catching them. 

"Does everyone feel a flutter in their stomach when they kiss?" She asked him afterwards, a dreamy smile on her face.

"Just the lucky ones I suppose." He answered feeling like he was in a dream as well.

Bash ran out of the house when they pulled up and helped Anne out of the sleigh. "You two go on in, I'll put the horses away." Gilbert gave him a slight nod to let him know that everything went well and the smile Bash wore could have lit their house it was so bright.

Hazel helped them out of their coast and insisted they warm themselves by the fire, raising an eyebrow and smiling at Gilbert when she noticed the engagement ring that now occupied Anne's finger. 

Delphine was less tactful, when Gilbert told them at dinner that Anne had indeed decided to stay and they would talk to Reverend Moody about performing the marriage service as soon as possible. 

"I knew it! I told you all that Santa didn't make a mistake. Next year I'm going to ask him to bring me a baby brother or sister." She declared which had Bash choking on his dinner.

"Maybe ask him to bring your daddy a wife first." Gilbert suggested, laughing at Bash's discomfort for once.

"A wife for Daddy and a baby for Uncle Gilby and Auntie Anne." Delphine amended her plan, Gilbert decided that he would be alright with that Christmas wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it is not explicitly stated but everything that happened was Santa's doing. ;)


End file.
